


god, poe, let him do his dare

by daHanci



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Other Nonsense I'm Not Tagging, POV Finn (Star Wars), Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daHanci/pseuds/daHanci
Summary: “That’s so mean!” Finn says, laughing. “Why would you dare me to kiss Rey?”“I didn’t say anything,” Poe croaks.It's a Valentine's Day party. Finn has some ideas on how to get closer to his crush.





	

“I’m going to do it,” Finn says.

 

They’re at a party, holding shitty red cups full of shittier red beer. Finn’s pretty sure beer isn’t supposed to be red, but Poe reassured him that it was mostly punch when he asked, and besides, Rey’s shitty brother dyed the beer red for some kind of goth-romance reason. 

 

Other things Rey’s shitty brother did:

  * turned off the lights, then got a bunch of lava lamps out of fuck-knows-where
  * something with streamers (are they hanging? Are they lying on the ground? Who knows!)
  * invited half the block to show up, including both of Finn’s exes



 

Finn is willing to half-forgive him, because the lava lamps are making little patterns on Rey’s skin as they swirl, and he’s managed to avoid both Hux and Phasma for the majority of the party. Kylo’s been stuck to Rey this whole time (for reasons Finn can’t understand), though, and Finn's starting to wonder if he's ever going to  _heck off._

 

Poe’s been an undeniable help, at least, hanging out with Finn and helping him with his deep and unending crush-related pains.

 

“Do what?” Poe is saying now, and Finn snaps back to the present as Poe takes a sip of his lukewarm beer. 

 

“I’m just going to-- do it,” Finn repeats. Rey’s tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She laughs at something Kylo said, spilling some of her punch-beer combination. 

 

What an angel.

 

“Do what?” Poe repeats, and Finn hands him his cup. The whatever-it-was tasted awful anyway.

 

“Wow, Poe,” Finn says, so loudly even Kylo turns his head to glare at him, “I can’t believe you  _ dared  _ me to kiss Rey!”

 

Rey almost drops her cup.

 

Kylo’s eyes widen.

 

Poe is gaping at Finn.

 

“That’s so mean!” Finn continues, laughing. “Why would you dare me to  _ kiss Rey?”  _

 

“I didn’t say anything,” Poe croaks. Kylo glares at him.

 

“I guess I’m going to have to  _ kiss Rey  _ because you  _ dared me to, _ ” Finn says, finally stopping in front of Rey.

 

She's wearing a top with too many sequins on it. They're blinding him. Her hair is sort of fluttering in some unseen breeze. It's freezing down here, but Finn feels his face heating--

 

“We’re not even playing truth or dare,” Kylo grumbles, moving to block Finn. Rey elbows him out of the way and grabs Finn by the collar.

 

“Let him do his  _ dare,”  _ she says, and kisses Finn.

 

All the music stops.

 

His hands-- what does Finn do with his  _ hands?  _ He thinks he should be putting them somewhere higher than Rey’s waist, but he’s not sure where that is-- fuck it, he’ll just sort of touch her cheek, close enough--

 

Why do her lips taste so good, that punch was  _ awful--  _

 

Finn’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven--

 

He could kiss Rey forever, he hopes this never ends--

 

Rey pulls away, and everything sort of fades back into view.

 

Including Rey’s shitty older brother.

 

(And Poe, who is standing frozen with both cups of beer on the ground.)

 

Someone cheers. It sounds like Jessika.

 

Rey’s flushed. Kind of weird, considering they’re all hanging out in the basement, and the temperature actually is sub-Arctic.

 

Kylo taps his foot on the ground. His arms are crossed in a really bratty way.

 

“I think--”

 

“Seven minutes in heaven!” Poe yells, apparently unfrozen. Finn swivels around, glancing between Poe and Kylo-- he doesn’t want a fight to break out. Especially not when he’s still floating six inches off the ground.

 

“I’m in,” Rey says. Finn’s lip gloss is a pale pink smudge across her mouth.

 

Finn swallows, grinning.

 

“Yeah,” he says. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge apologies for not responding to comments earlier! The tl;dr: I decided only to respond to comments after writing 200 words of fic, but I hadn't written in so long that I just got used to letting the notifs pile up in my inbox. I didn't even count my last couple of works-- so rest assured, I will get to you! Every comment is motivation to write :')
> 
> And yes, it's a group of kids drinking beer-punch. Please... let it slide. They are high schoolers, I trust them.
> 
> Happy Valentine's!


End file.
